Percy Jackson's Later Adventures
by Funfunfun151515
Summary: Percy Jackson continues his adventures with Annabeth as their relationships deepen. Please review! Love gets deeper, starting chapter five, then gets MUCH deeper later on. Lots of action. Again, please review.
1. Chapter 1, BTWs, 1st 2 chapters are bad

Percy Jackson's later adventures.

Percy Jackson walked down past the armory and reached Strawberry Fields. Annabeth was probably on her way, and Chiron was already there. His face was almost blank, but his eyes showed sadness. Today would be their last day at Camp Half-Blood. There would be a late-night party later on, but this would be the painful moment. Chiron greeted him with a silent handshake. He knew that Percy would only want to be with Annabeth at this time. They would be back, but still. They were leaving. This had been their homes for many years. Percy thought back to when the campers had tossed Annabeth and Percy into the lake, when the camps united, when he woke up in the infirmary. Annabeth appeared in the line of his sight. She was wearing the armor that she wore when they had first fought. Funnily enough, he was, too. Her outline became clearer, and he could see her blinking slightly rapidly. Her hair blew to the right, and she looked stunning. Chiron eyed both of them up and down. He looked at their weapons. Chiron smiled.

"I remember when Percy was just twelve. He was much smaller. Resemblance close to a weasel. Much less muscles. And Annabeth. You were a runt at age seven. You immediately sized up and fit in. You were filled with a strange sadness, you never showed it. When you slept, you frowned. I know this because of the many times I was on duty and had to peek in through the windows of all the cabins. Percy slept like a sloth. He always had his hair squished to one side in the morning," Chiron announced. He told them that there was a surprise in the afternoon later. They would be going after they had one last duel. Annabeth smiled and Chiron gave them each their swords.

"On your marks! Get set! FIGHT!" Chiron announced. Annabeth circled Percy, who jabbed, and met the edge of her armor under her shoulder. She smirked, which turned into a frown as he jumped closer and put his blade under her chin. She sighed and bowed her head slightly. She ducked under the blade in a millisecond and ran around Percy and faced his back. He turned and slashed her arm. Blood trickled down, slowly, and she kicked under his leg joints, making him fall to the ground. She placed the tip of her blade directly on his chest and circled him.

"Admit defeat? Or should I put you in the Infirmary and end this?" She asked. Percy shook his head defiantly and Chiron chuckled.

Page Break!

Percy woke up, and he felt the covers slide off him revealing his bare chest with a bandage wrapped around the top. He saw Annabeth watching him with interest, and he clutched the sheets up to his neck. Annabeth snickered.

"Nice chickening, man," Leo smirked. "Chiron wants you," He finished.


	2. Chapter 2, A Party and the Climbing

They walked to the Arena, and there was a party going on Everybody was there, and the light was pink. Food tables were everywhere, and there was a massive disco ball.

"PERCY AND ANNABETH! WHOO!" Everybody shouted. The Nymphs dragged Percy to the punch bowl and immediately started boring him with gossip. Annabeth was abducted by the Aphrodite bunch, and she found herself in the bathroom with makeup brushes all a-flurry on her face. Meanwhile, Piper tried to burrow into the crowd of Nymphs who squealed and started harping on her relationship with Jason. She finally got him out. He smiled, and she pointed to the bathrooms as the Aphrodite kids pulled a very red Annabeth out of the bathroom. Percy lost all thought in his brain as his jaw unhinged. Percy walked up to her."Well, Wise Girl. Uh..Hi. Oh. Look. You are back. And I am here." Annabeth gasped, for laughing. She then gathered himself as he made some weird face.

"You look beautiful. I just _don't_ know why they would cover up that gorgeous face… I am not good at this, please do not laugh at me" He rambled. She smiled, and grabbed him. They stayed at the party for a while. She lead him to the climbing wall. It was dark, and she had them strap up and start to climb. They finally got to the top, and the lava glowed in their faces. He leaned in.


	3. Chapter 3, A flight and a scare

Annabeth woke up to a blinding light. Oh, Gods. She had stayed at camp overnight. She remembered, she had been on her way out of camp with Percy, when they felt the comforting heat of the Apollo Cabin, and they had stopped for a rest on the porch, not going any farther, but falling asleep. She looked at her side for Percy, but he wasn't there. She heard a soft _huuuuu pheeeeeew_ as Percy snored, drooling on the floor and she immediately felt bad. Of course, being his sweet self, he had camped out on the porch. Will Solace came out, scratching his head. It all stood straight up and was flat in the back. He rubbed the sleep out of his blue eyes, and looked blinkingly at Percy and Annabeth.

"Did you fall asleep on your way out? Obviously, everybody does at some point," He muttered sleepily. His eyes lit up as he saw a sulking figure across the lawn, walking on the streets. He immediately cleared his throat and scratched his neck, in embarrassment. Annabeth nodded to him and told him to go on. He somewhat bounced on his way, as the Son of Hades perked up upon seeing Will. Annabeth turned to Percy. She smiled. She quietly knocked at the door to the cabin and slipped in. She whispered to a very surprised blond, who nodded and smiled evilly. They then crept out, and Abi let out a big bunch of sunlight in Percy's face. A girly scream lit up the camp like the sun in his face. Heads popped out of windows and snickered. He glared up at her and Abi giggled, slipping through the door.

"Aw, Percy. Come on. Let's go see our room at Camp Jupiter. Hey, I heard that Leo hooked us up with a 'sweet ride', meaning that Festus is probably flying us," Annabeth consoled him.

Surely enough, after an extremely blue breakfast, courtesy of Percy, they were flying over Manhattan to San Francisco. The view was incredible, in Annabeth's opinion. Of course, the view was Percy's sea-green eyes. They had specks of darker blue in them, contrasting the emerald flecks. They were hardly noticeable. Annabeth slid up closer to him. The corners of his lips twitched up, those strawberry-red lips… She shook her head to clear these thoughts. Percy stretched, and his arm reached out past her, and when his arms let down, one of them pulled her in. She felt her cheeks redden, and she mentally abused herself for being such a dope. He seemed to not notice, and he let her tuck her head under his jaw. He let his head rest on her's gently. She didn't mind. Festus clicked in morse code, and a hologram of Leo appeared in front of them

"Hey! It's McShizzle and his hottie girl!" Leo burst, and Calypso smacked his arm. "Hey! Don't mess with the flab. Anyways… Oh, am I interrupting something? Yes? No? Anyway, Frank and Hazel will greet you when you arrive. Ok, back to your… Whatever," he grinned stupidly (in Annabeth's opinion) "Festus has blankets stored away in his neck," He finished, as Calypso tackled him screaming 'YOU ALWAYS EMBARRASS ME, YOU… Then she smiled and the feed went off. Annabeth growled, and Percy rubbed her back as she leaned back against him. Festus stopped for a oil break, and Percy got them some powdered doughnuts. Annabeth stretched out. She went to the bathroom, but forgot to tell Percy. A lady stepped out, and held a dagger to Annabeth's throat.

"You move, and I slit," She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4, Torture

Percy waited on the dragon for what seemed like forever. Finally, a young woman stepped out. She wore short denim shorts and a tight pink blouse. Her flip-flops sounded through the parking lot of the gas station. Her olive-colored skin shone and her large eyelashes batted as she walked toward him, smiling.

"Hi. The girl in the store said that she was going to freshen up for a while. Uh… would you come down from the top of your car?" The girl fixed him with her gaze. He nodded and hesitantly slipped off. She smiled, and her cold brown eyes glared at him.

"Oh! So sorry, is that a bronze dragon? Nice. Why don't you come with me into the store? The lady would probably like to see you, son of Poseidon," She lured him in. He felt his heart beat faster… Her words were powerful. They made him want to listen to her...do everything she wanted… She pointed to a table with two seats. She sat him down, and pulled her chair closer to him She told him all about how she was waiting for something interesting to happen. She told him that it had been awhile since she had seen a son of Poseidon.

"Now, why don't you put your arms around me and smile at me with those pearly whites! That's it… Oh look! It's a security camera! Smile!"

Page Break!

Annabeth listened in dismay as the girl told her to tie herself up, gag herself, and sit in the corner of the dark room. The words broke over her and she found herself doing as she was told. The girl smiled cruelly, and she sat beside her.

"Now, that's a good girl! You know that you deserve this. After all, you stopped my mistress from waking. But I do not dwell on these things! I smell the ocean on you. Your boyfriend… He will be _so_ easy to toy with," The girl said sweetly. She placed a finger on Annabeth's forehead, and pinched her cheeks. She told her to follow her finger, and moved it slowly in circles. She then stood up, and placed a TV showing two chairs and a table on it.

Annabeth felt her eyes tear up. The girl told her that she could cry all she wanted. She saw the girl slip her dagger in her pocket, and saw her use the mist to alter her Greek dress into really short shorts and a tight pink blouse. She told Annabeth to watch, and not think. She told Annabeth that her emotions would amplify by one hundred. Annabeth was blinded by the tears that rushed out. She saw Percy walk in, following the girl, and sat beside her. His eyes became uncertain until she talked, then he smiled like a puppy with treats.

He tenderly gave the girl a hug, and smiled at the camera. Annabeth flinched greatly and her head banged against the wall. She tried to did not need the emotions to be amplified, for she would have already been tortured. She tried to move, but the charmspeak kept her feet fastened to the spot. She watched as Percy leaned in to kiss the girl, who patted the pocket with the dagger, looked at the TV, grabbed Percy's face, and pulled it to her's. She rubbed his back and pulled away, whispered something to Percy, then smiled. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, they locked lips passionately. More than he did for Annabeth. Annabeth knew that she would use Percy until she got tired of him, then would dispose of him. Or, worse since she had been a servant of Gaea. Annabeth screamed. She lashed out her arms, and broke the rope, spraining her wrists. She ripped the gag off, and screamed nonstop for the pain, and the sadness. She fell backwards on a knife, and her wrists caught the edge of it. Meanwhile, Percy and the girl were still at it.


	5. Chapter 5, Savior

I felt the girl pull me close, and she kissed me. She let go, and I frowned. Did I have a girlfriend? She told me to kiss her hard. I did. I then heard hysterical screaming and sobbing. Annabeth. I came to my senses, then the girl talked.

"Why don't we leave?" She poured charmspeak into her words. I smiled, pulled out Riptide, and cornered her.

"Too late. Who are you?" I forced my blade to her skin of her neck. She kept her mouth shut until I pressed harder for a drop of ruby-red blood.

"I am Aglauros. I was brought back by Gaea. I was beautiful. I was punished for my beauty by being offered as a sacrifice. A son of Poseidon saved me… or so the legends say. He just took my heart, and ripped it out, so to say. He killed me by drowning me once he found out that I was with child. Would you like to tell me your story over a cup of tea?" She said. I felt the urge to have a nice long chat over some Chamomile. Instead, I tied her up and dragged her with me to the source of screaming. Annabeth. The door was not locked, but the inside was dark. I flipped the switch to see a bleeding and weeping Annabeth on the floor, rooted to the spot. I forced Aglauros to free her. I then let Annabeth kick the girl until she blacked out. I hugged Annabeth and I put my head close to hers, and kissed her. We stood there kissing and letting go, kissing again until she cried out, her knees buckled, and she fainted. I carried Annabeth out to Festus, who flew us to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth's wrists bled, her head as well, and she was emotionally distressed.


	6. Chapter 6, Waiting PLEASE REVIEW

Frank smiled at Hazel. She tapped her foot nervously and checked her watch.

"They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! I hardly doubt that there is a problem with traffic- I mean, I highly doubt that the sky is blocked up with too many FLYING DRAGONS. Honestly. Some- FRANK THEY'RE HERE! Do you have the dorm keys?" She excited. The dragon swooped down low. She caught sight of Percy with Annabeth on his lap. She supposed that she had gotten tired… until she noticed her wrists out of place. And bleeding. Percy hopped off, and Hazel noticed that she had tear marks drying on her cheeks. Her nose was slightly red. Hazel quickly swiped her backpack off her shoulders and dug her hand in to the bottom. She pulled out the ambrosia, and quickly gave it to Percy who fed it to Annabeth. She slowly woke up. She looked around, and stretched in Percy's arms. She glanced up, puzzled, and blushed deep, hopping down. Her arms brushed her sides and she gasped. She saw the way the wrists bent at the joint, the bruise black as night. Her breath hitched, and she looked away. Frank, who had been gaping at her the whole time, shook his head. He high-fived Percy and gingerly hugged Annabeth. Hazel hugged Percy and patted Annabeth on the back.

"What happened? Who did- or what- did you run into?" Hazel worried.

"We ran into Aglauros. The one who was sacrificed? She was brought back by Gaea. She...ah... _tricked_ me and Annabeth had to watch, tied up, emotions out of control. Aglauros was JUST like Piper. Charmspeaker," Percy explained. He hugged Annabeth, who looked embarrassed. Hazel would not want to be humiliated, helpless, like that. Percy gently grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry. I should never have listened to that poison… I know this is sudden, but I love you," He whispered, he rubbed her back in circles. Reyna suddenly appeared.

"Monster attacks! They are trying to get past Terminus!" She exclaimed. The Praetor glanced at Annabeth and Percy, and sighed, rushing them on. Hazel ran to the armory and grabbed her sparta. She saw Annabeth fighting three large Cyclops and was cornered.

' _Stubborn' Hazel thought._


	7. Chapter 7, Shut Me Up PLEASE REVIEW

The cyclops had been taken down by hordes of Demigods all at one time, it was quite easy. Annabeth stared down at the key to her room. The room next to her's was Percy, and like in a hotel, the rooms were joined. Still… She heard the door start to open. She looked down at herself in undergarments and yelped. She ran behind her shield.

"Seaweed Brain! I am not wearing anything! What are you doing here?! Turn around and count to fifty," She yelled. He frowned, looking sheepish, and turned on his heels, but staying in the general area in her room. She slipped on a T-Shirt with an owl imprint and got into her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Twenty more seconds to go… She eyed the lipstick and grabbed it, applying a thin layer. She then pinched her cheeks for a blush look, there was no time to _really_ apply it. He turned around. She saw him staring for a few seconds longer than usual. His eyes met hers, then his trailed down. He must have been wondering about the lipstick. Unless…

"Lip- I mean ki- I mean...uh… OH. Frank and Hazel and Reyna must want us. Yes. I mean… Let's go," He rushed hurriedly. Annabeth sometimes worried about his sanity. Hmmm. Ki-Kis-Kiss… No, he probably was thinking...kid? Like a goat? Never mind.

"OK, come on,"She uttered, staring at his wonderful ruffled hair. He cleared his throat. Suddenly, his radio turned on.

"Hello, lovebirds! It is your's truly, but you can't see me! This is a radio! It is Leo! I have been spying on you for the past… Fifteen? Fifteen seconds? Why don't you enjoy my slow-dance music. Come, Buford. Your job here is done," A annoying voice sounded and a compacted Buford whizzed past Annabeth, ruffling her hair. It dropped a picture of them cuddling on Festus on the ground. Percy growled. Annabeth felt the urge. It was the perfect time.

"Percy. It's OK. Silly. Do you think that the group can wait a few minutes for me to shut you up?" She asked sincerely. He smiled, and looked into her eyes. He tilted his head forward and she pulled him closer by his waist, he cupped her head in his hands and they kissed.

 **Hey, guys! It's Funfunfun151515! I will describe to you more about the 'shutting up' later! Please review, I really need you to if I am going to get better.**

 **Thx! PS. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and Group.**


	8. Chapter 8

Reyna quietly knocked on the door to Annabeth's room. She unlocked it and stepped in. Her eyes slowly widened. Annabeth and Percy were kissing. Annabeth held Percy's head in her face and he held her hips. His fingers started to wander as Reyna cleared her throat.

"AAAAAAAAGH! Uh, P-p-p-praetor Reyna! Oh, g-g-gods! Uh…" Annabeth stuttered. Percy jumped back into the wall so hard he bounced back into Annabeth, who screamed and fell into the bed with Percy on top of her. They quickly stood up, and went to opposite corners of the room.

"IT IS FINE. Honestly. You have done this before. Except when Percy's fingers traveled….." Reyna assured them. They slowly stood side by side. Reyna motioned for them to follow her, and the went with her.

 _Wow. They have never been so straightforward. Maybe Percy will propose soon. This_ is _the normal age for Demigods...But they really need to stop flirting._ Sure enough, Percy had a lock of her hair curled around her finger, and she was smiling widely. They stepped out into the Gardens.

"Annabeth, welcome to new Rome. Percy, welcome back," She announced.


	9. Chapter 9, Cozy

Percy stared. The view was amazing. He saw the Lemures walking around with frowns on their faces. Fawns roamed, occasionally stopping to talk to someone and leaving with that person's treasure. I saw the busy streets, smelled the bread baking, saw children playing…

I turned my head to the right and saw the most beautiful thing of all. Annabeth. She stood in the sunlight that bleached her hair blond, her sparkling grey eyes… I knew that she was the one for me. Intelligence was the aura around her. She looked at me looking at her, and didn't drop her gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, Reyna stiffened, but only slightly. Annabeth didn't notice, and put one foot forward.I could not resist, and grabbed her waist and we entered heaven. Until Reyna sighed and tapped her foot. Then we broke apart. Annabeth slowly pulled away, and lowered her eyes, then smiled.

"Uh. Um. I think that I will take Annabeth on a tour. Do you want to join us? Or have you got plans with _Aidan_?" Percy smirked to Reyna, who to Percy's surprise, nodded and blushed until her face looked like the tomatoes that Percy's mother, Sally, grew in her backyard. She said bye, announced that there was half an hour until dinner, and left. Percy showed Annabeth all of the scenery and left the Garden of Bacchus for best for last. They sat down and closed their eyes. Annabeth snuggled up to Percy, who was content to put his arm around her. He sighed, and dozed off.

Page Break

"GODS! Percy! Annabeth! You did it again. You guys are getting SERIOUS. Oh. Capture the flag is ready. Come on!" Frank yelled in their ears.


	10. Chapter 10, War Games

Annabeth was all geared up, and so was Percy. They changed into their things so fast that Reyna and Frank were left behind with Hazel, dazed. Percy and Annabeth were all ready in their Cohort, and were practically bouncing from excitement and ADHD.

"Ready to beat the other team? We are going to show Romans HOW TO BE ROMANS!" He yelled, and Annabeth slapped the side of his head, as everybody stared at them. One kid in about four rows behind him muttered _I still don't approve of Graecus scum._ Percy colored and shrank in his armor.

"I know that you are excited, but calm down. You want to know something, Percy?" Annabeth stared at him.

"Uh...Why you didn't call me Seaweed brain?" He inquired as she moved right in front of him and smiled dreamily.

"Ever since I met you, I have always wondered about your eyes. How did they get so stormy, so blue… How they look like the ocean, sea-green with blue like sea foam… How when they look at you, they see deep into your-" Annabeth was cut off as he swept her up close by her waist as she bent back slightly, gracefully, and swept her into a kiss. She felt, again, like she was melting into him. She felt him as he breathed ever so slightly, how they were interrupted by Reyna introducing the game-REYNA WAS ALREADY INTRODUCING THE GAME! They pulled back quickly back into the excited whispers and tension.

"And with those in mind, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Reyna boomed. Percy and Annabeth ran off with Hazel and Frank quickly, and got to the borders. They quietly snuck past the enemy patrol, messy Greek style. They crept along a river that snuck through the valley, and saw the enemy fort.

"Ah!" Annabeth cried as a sword slashed through her arm. Suddenly, they were surrounded by cruel-looking Romans.

"Come with us and maybe we won't fight you- there are enough of us to go on you three to one! The ladies can come with me and Luke. Tie them up, Luke," Luke menacingly came towards them, still no break in the circle.

"Wait! Percy, can you get me a drink from the ocean right there? Oh! It is a river! Silly me…" Annabeth trailed off, acting like a dumb blond. Percy smiled and cupped his hand into the river. Luke shouted 'NO', and grabbed him roughly.

"Tie _him_ and the _blond_ up first. Nobody noticed when Frank turned into a bird and flew above them, well, except for Hazel, who was in the process of being bound and gagged. Annabeth got a smile from one of the guys tying her up, and he fished her dagger out of a _cleverly_ hid spot. She then got a THOROUGH pat-down from one of the other guys, seemingly enjoying it, while Percy STEAMED. He was furious. The guy with her dagger cut her arm with it, as Percy got cut with Riptide and Hazel got slashed by her Spatha. They were just war games… Honestly. The leader grabbed Annabeth and yanked her along with him, and she fell to the ground, and was dragged along. Suddenly, the river shook and quaked, and it rose above them all.


	11. Chapter 11, A ending of War Games

Percy smirked, and Annabeth laughed in delight through the gag, so it sounded like 'MMMMha-ha-MMMM!'. The Romans got trapped by water holding them down like cages to lions. The leader dragged Annabeth in with him, and pulled her close to him, trying to kiss her. She stared into his eyes with longing, raised her hand, and slapped him hard. Then again. Then again. Percy snorted, but forgot that she was trapped in the bubble. She couldn't move. She fought. She fought so hard that she knocked him out.

She saw Percy laughing, and beckoning to his friends, and they tip-toed away, Frank the Bird following them. His beady eyes looked back at her, and he pecked Percy until he turned around. His eyes widened. Hazel slapped him. A tunnel in the water appeared and a water arm pulled her out and carried her to him, it looked like a wave, but with a huge hand, sailing through the grass. He pulled her and whispered ' _Gods, I am sorry!'_ They crept up to the fort. Frank turned into a dragon and they fought. They beat everybody.

Page Break

In the mess hall, Percy and Annabeth sat together. Annabeth smiled coyly, and a Nymph delivered some blue spaghetti and meatballs, as Percy cocked his eyebrow.

"Lady and the Tramp?" Percy inquired. Annabeth grabbed a noodle and put the other end in his mouth. When they finished their dinner much later than everybody else, they retreated to the dorm. They cuddled up on Annabeth's bed watching TV and relaxing under the covers. They woke up in the morning, still together. Annabeth smiled, and thought about how last time he had moved to the floor. She smiled.


	12. Ideas

**Hey guys! I know that I am, like, World's Best Author in Fanfic and all, writing stories by the hour and all, but I have writer's block. Do you awesome readers have ideas! More romance? Fighting? Fighting and romance? (I like romance)**

 **-Funfunfun151515**


	13. Chapter 13, Danger and Near Death

Annabeth walked down the streets of New Rome heading to the dorms. She felt a little chilly. She whipped out her phone and texted Percy.

A: Hey, feeling cold without my Seaweed Brain!

P: What warm do you miss? My coat? Hug? My kiss?

A: Hmmm… I like the last one. But all of them are good. Meeting at your room or mine?

P: Open the doors and make it both. I HAVE PIZZA! MWAHAHAHA!

Annabeth's phone rang, and she answered it with a 'yello'. She suddenly felt breath on the back of her neck. She stiffened.

"Uh… Hello? Wise Girl? Earth to the Brainiac. Come on. Answer me," Percy sounded from the phone. Annabeth felt a sharp tug on her hair and she was held up close to some creep by her gold locks. Her shallow breathing echoed throughout the empty streets. She felt a slap across her cheeks. She could not move as a sword had pressed across her neck. She screamed as he slapped her again, harder. She heard Percy panic on the other end. A third hand slapped the phone out of her own and it clattered to the ground. She tried to escape, but succeeded in getting carried into a dorm building with one person per limb of her's carrying her. The lead boy had her arm, and she saw that it was hallway boy. She was tossed onto a bed and strapped down, face into the blankets so she could not see anything. She was smacked all across her back, butt, and legs. She finally blacked out when a dagger pressed against her skin, sending her into a frenzy, and she knocked her head into a body who slapped her into the bed even deeper. She screamed louder than before and then black.

PERCY POV:

Oh, Gods. She was gone and he did not even know where she was. he prowled the streets until he found her phone, cracked slightly, and her dagger on the ground. He heard a muffled scream, then silence. He did not know where it had come from. She was in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14, Danger and near Death 2

Annabeth had felt bad. A boy had approached her in the halls with a bouquet of roses and a huge box of chocolates and asked her to go out with him. He was the kid that had been watching her for a few days. The conversation following was this.

 _I am sorry. No._ Annabeth

 _PLEASE. I am in love._ Boy

 _No, I really can't._ Annabeth

 _Why? Why?_ Boy

 _I have a boyfriend._ Annabeth

 _So? Break up with him! Do it! I will… Kill him! I WILL. SAY YES._ Boy

 _Get away, you creep!_ She slapped him across the face. Annabeth heard the slap sound through the halls as he ran, crying from the room. *** She should have known that Hallway Boy would have wanted to make her life a living- Her thoughts got cut off as Hallway Boy twisted her around in her ropes so that she was looking up. All she could see was the ceiling and his head looking down at her cruelly. He whispered ' _This is payback. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?'_ He then kissed her full on the lips. She squirmed in her bonds, but it was no use. He held up a sword to her face and asked again. She realized that her left arm rope had a loose spot.

She smirked. This should have been the part where she said yes, but the Demigod pushed up with all her might, grabbed the sword, and turned it on him. She saw that all his cronies had left them alone, so she backed him into the wall, he shivered violently and screamed like a little girl on steroids. She pressed the tip of her sword to his neck. _This is going to be fun._ She thought.

Page Break!

Annabeth walked towards the tied up boy on the bed and slapped him hard across the face a few times, and left locking the door. She left a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and texted Reyna to let him out after a while, possibly two o'clock the next day. As she left the building limping and bruised, yet triumphant, Percy ran up to her screaming

"OH GODS! OH GODS, ANNABETH! WHAT THE-" She cut him off.

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Carry me to the dorms and order pizza," She said, as he picked her up Bridal Style and ran her back all the way.


	15. Chapter 15 A voice tells about the voice

Percy watched Annabeth sleep. She looked so peaceful… Percy was happy. There were no worries in the world.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. How was your morning? Were you watching me the whole time, because that is creepy. Did you eat yet? What time did you-" Annabeth went on and on until Percy grabbed her into a hug and kissed her. They lay down on the couch, still kissing. They pulled apart quickly as a loud booming voice filled the room.

"I need you two Demigods to go on a quest. The Voice of Delphi has been stolen. It is being twisted and used to be the most powerful Charmspeaker in the world. They have changed it. I need you to retrieve it. A lady named…. Aglai- no. Aglauros," Apollo stated. Annabeth fell off the bed and onto her wounds. She screamed. Percy, sadly, screamed louder. Shorter, but louder. Not from pain, from fear.

 **Hey, guys! Short chapter, I know. But does anybody have any ideas they want to share? I am holding a contest. 3 categories. Funny moments, Romance, and Action. Please submit all three, if you do not want to, like you do not want to do action, it is fine.**

 **-Funfunfun151515**


	16. Contest and I'm Sorry

**OK. First off, let me start with an apology to those two people on the list that receive messages when I update, they probably thought this was a new chapter. Of course, that was the only way for me to get people to read this.**

 **CONTEST! Again, I will not update until I have received at least three reviews containing Romance ministories, Action ministories, and Funny Moments, all of which I will fit into my story. Again, no new stories. I need** **at least** **three of each type, or if I have less then I will just chose the best (or only) by January 3rd, or later if I want more options. The LATEST (which I will not want to do, I want to push out another story) will be January 10th. I am on vacation and am finding time for you guys, PLEASE do this for me.**


	17. Chapter 16, Bye Bye and Muffins

**You guys are cruel. I have not received ONE review. Well, I could not help but make another. The contest is still on, and the winner... Well, they can request whatever and as long as I can do it (and it is appropriate) it will happen. Or I could pick. Also, this is not as good as the next story. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**

Percy and Annabeth got up the next morning at the same time. Annabeth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched and arched her back until she almost did a backbend. Percy watched her with his eyes drooping. She hopped out of bed and walked into his room, where he was looking at her. She frowned and smacked the top of his head. He gasped and clutched at his throat, falling back on the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Get up off the floor, you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth scolded him. Annabeth reached for Daedalus's laptop, which she found brought back from Tartarus by Hermes as a Thank-You, he looked genuinely disturbed from what he saw there. She typed a few words and clicked a couple of times.

"She is no longer at the rest-station. She is in Ancient Greece. We need to pack for a really long trip. We will take the Lexus and drive until we get to the edge of Long Island, then we will use your fine Sea-Skills to get there. I have a plan, because I hate boats, so just follow my lead." Annabeth watched as Percy's mouth dropped open. To yawn. He shook his head and started to get out of bed.

"Annabeth. I need to change. Out. No, out. OK, you can close your eyes." Percy negotiated as Annabeth planted herself firmly on the comfy chair in Percy's room. She turned it around and started typing on the Laptop.

"Well, hello, Percy! Looking fine, today. Do NOT tell me that you are going out like that?! Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy. The BadBoy. Get a shirt on!" Leo strolled into the rooms. Calypso walked in with a frown and her hand covering her eyes.

"Leo Valdez! You will get your butt over here. I am not going to let you embarrass me again! Annabeth, am I close to him?" Calypso shrieked at Leo.

"He is to your left. No, your other left. Forward more… Now he is jumping on the bed, so your right, and a little more forward. Now he is sitting on you, so you found him." Annabeth guided Calypso. Calypso smacked Leo off of her as Percy finally finished and allowed the girls to open their eyes. Annabeth explained the quest to Calypso while Leo was telling Percy how ripped they both were. Leo overheard some of Annabeth's explanation, and his eyes lit up.

"A quest! Oh, man, I have not been on one of those in forever! Can Calypso and I join your fine party of two?" he asked, fiddling with his Archimedes Sphere. Annabeth nodded, and Calypso dragged Leo off to get packed, who looked back at Annabeth and Percy, impersonating the guy in The Scream by Edvard Munch. Percy took Annabeth down into New Rome to get some of those blueberry muffins with the sugar on them that they both loved.

"Percy, let's order some of these to take on the quest with us! Please! Please!" Annabeth begged as he nodded along. He ordered a few dozen of them to-go, and the waitress looked at them strangely and stopped chewing on her gum for a moment.

"All-righty. That brings your bill to….. ninety drachmas." She told them. Percy's eyes widened as he wrote her a check (Annabeth had to BEG him to get a bank account) and handed it over. A little girl in pigtails hopped on over to them.

"Well, hi, Julia! Annabeth and I have to leave, but you can have a muffin!" Percy told her in a cheery voice. The little girl pouted, and her head drooped. Then she saw the muffin that Percy held out to her. She then snatched it up, squealed, and ran away screaming THANK YOU! Leo and Calypso came into the shop and helped Percy and Annabeth carry the muffins to the car, Calypso complaining that half the amount would suffice.


	18. Chapter 17, Doughnuts and Serpents

Calypso, who had just passed her driving test and was fully licensed, took the wheel first. She barely missed hitting a truck, a Subaru, a motorcyclist, and a very dazed moose. Yes, a moose in Long Island. Annabeth did not even know HOW she managed that. Annabeth put her hand on the 'Oh, shoot' handle, and looked back into the back seat where Percy and Leo were talking about cars.

"NO. Hyundai is way better! Volvo sucks! Look out the window. It is SO ugly." Leo argued over Percy. Calypso was explaining to Annabeth how King Tut's abs ruled over all, at which point Leo yelled to the whole car that he was so stinkin' hot, Apollo envied him. He then attempted to remove his shirt, until Percy told him otherwise in a quiet tone.

"Man, I am so sorry, but I have seen you with your shirt off before, and I think you might want to keep your girlfriend." He said. Leo frowned, lifted his hand, and brung it down inches from Percy's face and into a bag of muffins. He fiercely bit into one, and Percy cowered in his seat.

"Rest-stop!" Annabeth shouted. They all piled out of the car and onto the pavement. They stretched out, and after doing so, Annabeth stumbled a bit and smiled.

"OK, after recent events, nobody goes alone. We each need a partner to use the bathroom with and get snacks, so I get Annabeth and Leo gets Calypso." He told them, and Annabeth slapped the side of his face.

" YOU are with Leo, and I am with Calypso, dummy. GENDERS." Annabeth shouted in his ear, as he glumly rubbed the side of his face. Calypso and Annabeth stormed inside, and Annabeth heard Percy saying something about tough, unfair, and cruel. Leo screamed YES! And they followed the girls inside muttering complaints. Calypso pushed open the swinging door and the tiled bathroom's light flickered on by an automatic sensor. Once they came out, they roamed the isles. Annabeth stepped into the 'cool room' filled with soft drinks. She grabbed a Pepsi and gagged as Calypso reached for a Diet Coke. They went out to look for 'munchies' and saw the boys being weighed down by chip bags, waiting for the cashier. Annabeth asked Calypso to get another few Pepsi's and Diet Cokes, and she handled the snacks. She got a few Parfaits, a couple of Fruity Mentos, and two boxes of doughnuts. Demigods were always extremely thin due to monster fighting, so they could pull it off. She looked around for Calypso. She rounded the isle and yelped. A Amphisbaena, a two-headed snake, guarded the outside of the cool room, while another backed Calypso into the wall, who was faint, for cold and lack of oxygen. Annabeth screamed for the boys, who muttered and dragged their feet.

"OH MY GODS! CALYPSO! PERCY, CONTROL THE WATER! BUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Leo yelped as he saw the girl sprawled on the floor with a serpent slithering about her. It turned gold and released a large amount of light, Ares was there. He smiled cruelly, and had a blank look in his eyes. 'The voice of Delphi...Has controlled a god.' Percy muttered.


	19. Chapter 19, A life? A death? PT1

Leo ran in to face the angry God. They had no idea what to do. Calypso lay on the floor as Leo faced the God.

"Why are you doing this? You have no idea what you are doing. You mess with my girl, then you're playing with fire." Leo told him, his body heating up until he was a ball of flames. The cashier stood in the doorway, and told him that no smoking was allowed in the building. He walked back. Annabeth ran outside and started to talk to Festus. Leo sent a ball of flames as big as a computer at the angry God, who smacked Leo out of the room. Leo slowly got up and ran at the God, slashing him with a sword that Percy tossed to him. Percy tried to help, but Leo stopped him.

"This is MY fight, man." He whispered in Percy's ear. He jumped onto Ares, who cried out and pulled out a machine gun. Percy shouted. He used all the ice and soft drinks, he made a towering figure. It was too late. As if in slow motion, Leo saw the bullets flying at him. Number one hit his arm. It flew back. Number two hit somewhere in his chest. The next hit his leg. He collapsed, and hit the ground hard. The last one hit his heart. He watched as Piper ran in the room and calmed the angry God. Should everything have been black? He saw gray eyes above him and shouts…..

PERCY POV

He watched as the water engulfed Ares. Piper ran in and calmed down the God, making him normal. He apologized, and with a look of horror in his eyes, he vanished in red smoke. Percy turned around to high five Leo. He wasn't there. He must have ran off.

"Annabeth! Nice job, getting Piper! How did she get here so fast? Wait, I see the horse. Never mind. Annabeth? What's wrong? What- Oh, gods. Leo. No!" He shouted. He ran to Leo and dug in his pockets. Ambrosia. He fed it to him. He found some Nectar in Leo's Camo Jacket. He quickly poured it down the sleeping boy's throat. He got out a Drachma and quickly made mist by use of all the water in the cool room.

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth ran outside and vaulted onto Arion. She was at Camp Half-Blood in a minute. She ran to Nico. She found him on his bed, arms wrapped around somebody, kissing the living daylights out of him. " "AHEM. Hi. Hello." Annabeth called out. Nico jumped and in midair, he shadow traveled right up to her. He was breathing heavily and the blond-haired boy tried to sneak out.

"Stay, Will." Annabeth called.

"Nico, life and death situation. Will, come here. Leo. Trouble. Now." She ordered. They ran behind her and she helped them up. Seconds later, they were there. Percy was Iris-Messaging Ares, beating the mental heck out of the poor guy. Calypso was weeping softly at Leo's side. Will muttered some pretty vile curses under his breath as he pressed his hands against Leo. He then started to chant as Nico scrunched up his face and clenched his hands.


	20. Chapter 20, A life? A Death? Part 2

ANNABETH POV

"Leo is in pretty bad shape, but he is hanging on. I am going to attempt to do something that once Will is done chanting, he will slap me for." Nico announced gravely. Will frowned and hurried up. Nico put his hands on Leo's heart, and concentrated. Annabeth watched as beads of sweat immediately showed on Nico's face. Gods, to save a life, he was going to kill himself. His face was beet-red. Will was done chanting, and he tried to break Nico's concentration. He slapped him hard. He tugged his arms. Finally, he sat and watched. He looked pretty mad. Annabeth frowned. Percy was sitting beside her, and he was crying. He was hiding his face behind her's. She whispered in his ear and finished buying the snacks.

"Nico… Nico is trying to charge Leo's life like a rechargeable battery. Nico will survive. But… He will be incredibly weak. Even now, he is near faint. On the plus side, Leo's wounds are healing fast and he is re-coloring. The process is almost complete. Leo may need rest, unless Nico does his job TOO well." Will informed everyone, who all were leaning close to the three of them. Will's eyes teared up as Nico went through a series of shudders and he turned pale as paper. He stopped panting and straining and simply looked at ease… until he fell and Will held him up to finish the job. Will felt sick with himself.

CALYPSO POV

Calypso sobbed furiously as she thought. It was all her fault. She could have held. Maybe if Calypso hadn't fallen in love with him. Maybe if Khione had not sent him to the island. Maybe if they had stayed on Ogygia. She could have- Leo clutched her hand back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nico fall like a dead person, but eyes open. But, that didn't matter. Leo was alive! His warm, brown eyes blinked a few times, and he lay on the floor unmoving for a few minutes. He slowly sat up.

"Miss me, Sunshine? Why are you all looking at me like I'm -ow- dead!" Leo commented. Calypso hugged him furiously, and he grimaced. Will joined in, then Annabeth. Percy ran, bought the snacks, and jogged back. He then dropped the bag- and to his knees beside Will. Nico looked at Percy, but didn't move. He twitched his lips up ever so slightly. Calypso and Leo gasped in unison and joined them all.

"He is fine. Do not disturb us. I have to take him back to camp. NICO! LET THE HEALERS DO THEIR JOB!"Nico frowned and Will couldn't help but NOT be mad at him. Nico bravely sat up- and fell back to the ground like jelly. He sat back up. He dropped again, and reached out a heavily shaking arm, which fell. He repeated this again a few times until Will stopped him.

"What do you want?" Will asked curiously. Nico put on a pained face, a brave face, and dramatically stared up at Will.

"I must...I must...I must have...THE TWINKIES!" Nico said in a quiet voice. Will stared at him for a few seconds. _Twinkies?_ Calypso thought. Will looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he read the label on the back. He handed Nico one, who smiled softly, and tried to put it in his mouth. Like a broken record, again, he kept on trying to put it inside his mouth. Will laughed at him. Nico finally did it. _Well, then...Calypso thought._

"Uh… Well, then, let's just get back to our quest." Calypso urged Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. Annabeth and Percy were in the corner easing their frustrations. Leo smiled his daredevil smile at her, and her brain went into overdrive and crashed. Little Calypsos ran around in her skull shrieking and one by one collapsing. Leo's lips touched hers, and she went with it. After a little, they all got back into the car, Annabeth in the driver's seat with Percy beside her. Yay. Calypso got Leo all to herself. The car started, and Percy started playing Distract-The-Driver until they swerved and Percy banged his head against the car wall. Annabeth smiled smugly as Percy stuffed a Mini-Doughnut in his mouth. Calypso snickered.


End file.
